


Circle Around

by Drhair76



Series: Suaimhneas---(Peace, Tranquility, quiet, rest.) [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Clay needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, The made me cry, Zach Dempsey has long arms, and he gets one, based on 2/13, from everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Tony's thoughts as Hannah an Clay's song comes on and he goes to find Clay





	Circle Around

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 13 Reasons why or any character associated with it. (If I did, all my children would be happy, Bryce and Montgomery would be in jail and that scene in 2/13 wouldn't have happened.)

At first Tony didn't hear it. 

He didn't recognize the song for what it was. Clay and Hannah's song. 

When it hit him, that Clay was hearing this, that he was alone at this dance, that Clay had just said goodbye to Hannah not even a week ago, he shot up out of his seat. Caleb, who was sitting next to him, startled. 

"Shit." Tony muttered, looking around the packed gym frantically. "I gotta find Clay." 

He left Caleb without any explanation except for that and stumbled through the large amount of slow dancing teenagers to find him. He eventually saw Clay slowly walking to the middle of the gym, a haunted look on his face. 

"Clay-" Tony could see Cyrus and his friends watching Clay with confused and worried looks on their faces. "Clay." 

Clay looked up, seeing Tony but not seeing Tony. Tony could see the tears in his eyes and the way his jaw worked and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. He pulled Clay in and wrapped his other arm around the shaking boy. 

Tony didn't say anything, didn't know what he could say. Not for the first time, Tony found himself cursing missed opportunities and the terrible circumstances that they were all apart of. 

Clay sniffed and Tony's relaxed his grip slightly. Suddenly Jessica was there, pulling Clay in with open arms and Tony just locked eyes with her and smiled sadly. 

Alex hobbled over slowly, Zach right by his side. Tony returned to the group hug with little prompting from Zach's long arms. And while he wasn't expecting it Courtney and Ryan both joining was definitely not unwelcome. 

It seemed that when Clay had told Jessica that they would all stand by her in her time of need, that it wasn't just for her, they would all stand together no matter who's hurting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh tears, I love them so much


End file.
